


Логика — бойся! Это Луна!

by alicewinter_ao3, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Single work, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Луна Лавгуд переехала в квартиру 221C по Бейкер-стрит! Что случится, если свести чокнутую чистокровную ведьму с самыми логичными жителями маггловского Лондона? Ох… не много, на самом деле. Только полная неразбериха.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	1. …встречайте: Джон Ватсон

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agapushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/gifts), [Bergkristall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/gifts), [DaLils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/gifts).
  * A translation of [Logic, Meet Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799520) by [Applepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie). 



> В каноне нет названий некоторых животных, о которых говорит Луна. Они полностью придуманы автором. Мы постарались перевести их максимально близко по смыслу и сохранить настроение текста.

Когда Джон встретил Луну Лавгуд, он окончательно смирился с тем, что в его жизни не будет нормальных друзей. Никогда. Полностью доказанный факт.

Молодая девушка, примерно двадцати пяти лет, стояла в дверях дома и разговаривала с миссис Хадсон, когда Джон выходил утром на работу.

— Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон! И мисс?.. — он поприветствовал их обеих, как только оказался внизу.

Девушка безмятежно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Очень доброе утро, — проговорила она мечтательно.

Это был совсем не тот ответ, на который Джон рассчитывал, но…

— Эм, да, очень, — нерешительно согласился он.

Глаза миссис Хадсон блеснули, когда она перевела на Джона свой взгляд.

— Доброе утро, доктор Ватсон. Пожалуйста, познакомьтесь с Луной. Эта милая девушка переехала в квартиру 221C. Верно, дорогая?

— Все так, миссис Хадсон, — Луна радостно закивала. — Ритулимы очень любят темные закрытые места в доме, и я так взволнована, что смогу встретить здесь одного из них, — ее серебристо-голубые глаза ярко засияли, когда она замечталась и мысленно погрузилась в свой собственный мир. — И жить с ними тоже!

На секунду Джон задумался, знает ли Шерлок, кто такие эти ритулимы. Но тут же опомнился.

— Джон Ватсон, — он протянул руку в знак приветствия. — Я живу в 221B. Приятно познакомиться.

Девушка улыбнулась.

— Луна Лавгуд.

Было немного неловко, когда девушка взяла его руку в свою и начала рассматривать, прежде чем пожать. Но Джон сделал то, что он делал лучше всего после стольких месяцев жизни с Шерлоком — просто проигнорировал это.

— Очень рад, — ответил он и затем рассмеялся, добродушно спросив: — Вы собираетесь рассказать мне историю всей моей жизни?

— Простите?

Луна недоуменно посмотрела на него. Смущение и любопытство промелькнули на ее лице, и Джон понял, что она, похоже, еще не встречалась с Шерлоком.

— Ах, да. Мой, эм, сосед по квартире, Шерлок — детектив. Он может рассказать историю жизни человека, просто посмотрев на него, — спохватился Ватсон, краснея, и смущенно почесал щеку. — Простите, я пытался пошутить. Мне даже не пришло в голову, что вы еще не знакомы с Шерлоком.

Он поднял голову, но тут же отшатнулся, встретившись с большими, словно у совы, глазами, цепко впившимися ему в лицо.

— О, вы действительно этого бы хотели? — Луна убрала с лица длинную прядь волос, продолжая немигающим взглядом изучать его. Это нервировало Джона не меньше, чем пронзительный взгляд Шерлока. — А я и не подозревала, что у магглов есть такой обычай — обсуждать чью-то жизнь на глазах у других, — с интересом протянула она. — Кажется, это довольно весело.

Джон тяжело вздохнул. Почему непонимание законов общества у молодежи в порядке вещей?

— Да нет, нисколько, — уточнил он. — Просто Шерлок… это Шерлок.

— Ох, — на секунду на лице Луны отразилось разочарование.

Миссис Хадсон погрустнела, заметив огорчение ее нового жильца. И Джон, подавив вздох, постарался выглядеть не слишком похожим на школьника, которого только что мама отчитала за кражу конфет.

— Но, полагаю, вы можете сделать это, если хотите. Рассказать мою историю, — проговорил он, надеясь, что не пожалеет об этом решении.

— Если вы не возражаете! — весело воскликнула Луна. В ее глазах мелькнуло возбуждение.

Джон взял себя в руки. Не может же это оказаться хуже экзекуции Шерлока?

Луна что-то тихо промурлыкала, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем, по непонятной Джону причине, заглянула в его правое ухо.

— Что ж, у вас очень красивые круглые уши, которые свидетельствуют о том, что вы не гоблин или не их потомок, — она помолчала. — Очень красивые уши, на самом деле, — продолжила Луна, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть их ближе. — Я удивлена, что вас ни разу не номинировали на премию «Лучшее ухо недели». Я могу отрекомендовать вас, если хотите.

— Эм… — смутился Джон. — Спасибо?

— Так, о чем я? — улыбнулась Лавгуд лучезарно. Прежде чем продолжить, она перевела взгляд на волосы Джона. — У вас, должно быть, очень грязный дом?

— Довольно грязный, — согласился он, тут же вспоминая о лабораторных приспособлениях и бумагах Шерлока, разбросанных повсюду, невзирая на то, как сильно Джон старался привести квартиру в порядок.

— Мозгобзыги любят жить в волосах людей с грязными домами, — Луна кивнула сама себе. — Вот почему в моем старом доме мы с папой посвящали уборке один из дней. Никогда не знаешь, когда эти противные мозгобзыги могут к тебе подобраться и свить гнездо! — серьезно закончила она, словно читая лекцию.

— Конечно, — ответил Джон, надеясь, что выглядит так, словно понимает, о чем она, черт возьми, говорит. — Мозгобрызги.

— Мозгобзыги, — поправила его Луна. — И я подозреваю, что вы любите носить носки, чистите зубы левой рукой и, возможно, видите фестралов.

— М-м? — промычал Джон в ответ, окончательно потеряв дар речи.

Луна вдруг резко повернула голову, как будто следя за каким-то движением, заставив его насторожиться. Но, как Джон ни старался, так ничего и не увидел.

— О! Бундящая шица! — восторженно ахнула Луна. — Я много лет не видела ни одной! Ни разу после окончания школы. Они всегда вились вокруг Гарри.

— Гарри? — переспросил Джон, замирая. Неужели она имеет в виду Гарриет?

— О, вы тоже знаете Гарри? — Луна хихикнула. — Он стал еще популярнее после Битвы за Хогвартс. Я думаю…

Джон облегченно выдохнул. Слава Богу, речь шла не о его сестре. Его пугала даже мысль о том, что та могла бы быть связана с этой странной девушкой. И что еще за _Битва за Хогвартс_? Это вообще похоже на какую-то соревновательную игру с участием свиней[1].

— …много огня, как в фейерверках Уизли, и вы должны жить жизнью, полной приключений! — Джон уловил конец фразы. — Бундящая шица следит за людьми с захватывающей жизнью. Ну что? — она возбужденно хлопнула в ладоши, лучась какой-то невозможной надеждой.

Доктор Ватсон испытывал нечто среднее между замешательством и легким изумлением. С одной стороны, Луна не сказала ничего плохого, с другой — она могла обо всем просто догадаться.

— Неплохо, — наконец ответил Джон, едва улыбнувшись. — Я не думал, что кто-то может быть таким же дотошным, как Шерлок, но вы во многом попали в точку.

Впрочем, он и половины из ее слов не понял.

— Я прошу прощения, но я должен бежать, — взглянув на часы, Джон вздрогнул от удивления. — Опаздываю на работу!

— О, простите, что задержала вас. Вам лучше поторопиться! — воскликнула Луна.

Они помахали друг другу, и Джон направился к выходу. Он сделал всего пару шагов, когда Луна окликнула его:

— Да, и кстати…

— Что-то не так? — заинтересованно спросил Джон, обернувшись.

— Ох, нет. Я просто хотела сказать спасибо, — проговорила Луна, склонив голову.

— За что? — Джон совсем не понимал, за что она могла бы его благодарить.

Луна улыбнулась.

— Ну, вы знаете, война. У магглов же тоже была… — протянула она задумчиво. — Афганистан или Ирак?

Джон замер.

— Афганистан… — прошептал он, скорее самому себе, тут же вспоминая первую встречу с Шерлоком. Слово _маггл_ даже не отпечаталось в его голове.

Луна тоже выглядела так, словно ничего не расслышала.

— Война — жестокая штука. А героев всегда нужно благодарить, — продолжила она. На миг ее глаза остекленели, словно Луна что-то вспомнила, но секундой позже снова сосредоточилась на Джоне. — Поэтому спасибо.

— Как… — начал Джон, но осекся. Он жил рядом с Шерлоком уже достаточно долго, чтобы знать, как много подсказок выдавала его личность. И вместо этого смущенно ответил: — Пожалуйста.

На какую-то безумную долю секунды он не мог не задаться вопросом, не обладает ли Луна еще и холмсовским мозгом. Она определенно была достаточно сумасшедшей, чтобы оказаться гением, как и его коллега. И даже до того, как она упомянула войну, Луна сказала о нем все верно…

Похоже, чудеса на Бейкер-Стрит никогда не прекращались.

________

[1] «Hog» в переводе с англ. — свинья


	2. …встречайте: Шерлок Холмс

Какое-то время Шерлоку и Луне сопутствовала удача (или неудача), и они не сталкивались друг с другом. Джон пытался убедить себя, что, возможно, они никогда и не встретятся, и у Шерлока не будет шанса отпугнуть бедную девушку.

Но это все же случилось, когда Джон и Шерлок в один из дней вернулись домой после приключений с Молли Хупер в морге.

Джон на секунду замер, увидев Луну, медленно идущую по улице к своей квартире. Его песочно-карие глаза метнулись в сторону Шерлока, гадая, успеет ли он прочитать коллеге лекцию о хороших манерах, прежде чем Луна сможет его услышать.

Но было слишком поздно.

— Добрый день, Джон, — дружелюбно проговорила Луна. — Как ваши дела? — она посмотрела на человека рядом с ним. — А вы, должно быть, мистер Холмс?

Шерлок бросил на нее быстрый взгляд. Его критический взгляд уловил все, начиная от небольшого следа на коже за левым ухом (от карандаша или кисти?) и заканчивая поношенными кроссовками. Он открыл рот, и Джон, еще до того, как Шерлок успел заговорить, понял, что его следующие слова не будут иметь ничего общего с дружеским приветствием.

Возможно, миссис Хадсон вскоре придется искать нового жильца для квартиры 221C.

Шерлок, казалось, не замечал отчаяния Джона, оглядывая руки девушки, стоявшей перед ним.

— Вы писатель. Раньше были, если быть точным, журналисткой. Семейная газета. Сейчас уже не принимаете в этом так много участия. Вы много путешествуете. Изучаете. Исследователь? — Шерлок задумался, прежде чем переключиться на что-то более интересное. — Живете одна. Перебрались в Лондон после относительно недавней смерти отца. Его убили, не так ли? И вы знаете, кто это сделал. Их поймали.

Последовала небольшая пауза.

— Как скучно, — пробормотал Шерлок, прежде чем продолжить: — У вас не так много денег, возможно, только те, что оставил отец. И все же вы живете одна, — он хмыкнул. — А, — его глаза зажглись пониманием, — причина в том, что у вас не так уж много друзей. Плюс над вами часто издевались в школе. Сейчас, скорее всего, все друзья или уже женаты, или предпочитают жить своей жизнью. Вы не доверяете незнакомцам — для вас это означает излишнее беспокойство. Может быть, просто не знаете как? О нет, у вас есть секрет, который вы не хотите рассказывать, — на лице Шерлока появилась почти восторженная улыбка, когда он закончил.

Повисла тишина.

Джон беззвучно застонал. Шерлок только что назвал убийство отца Луны скучным, указал на то, что над ней издевались, и теперь попытается узнать остальные ее секреты. Плохо. Все очень плохо. 

Но спустя мгновение — Ватсон как раз собирался начать извиняться за своего соседа — заговорила Луна.

— Вы мыслесос? — искренне спросила она. Ее глаза сияли.

«Или нет», уточнил Джон про себя. В нем медленно нарастало веселье. Луна выглядела так, как будто ничего не случилось и совершенно незнакомый человек не рассказал только что историю всей ее жизни. Ватсон попытался скрыть смех за кашлем, а Шерлок недоверчиво уставился на Лавгуд.

— Прошу прощения?

— Мыслесосы могут вытягивать мысли и воспоминания людей и делать копии для себя, — радостно пояснила Луна. — Хотя обычно они держат все это при себе. Впервые слышу о том, чтобы мыслесос добровольно отдавал информацию жертве. Это что-то новенькое? — с любопытством спросила она, невинно хлопая ресницами.

— Мыслесосы? — фыркнул Шерлок, чувствуя себя посмешищем. — Такого понятия не существует. Я просто наблюдателен. Подмечаю все, что мне пригодится. То, на что, похоже, больше никто не способен. Мозоль на пальце говорит о том, что вы много пишете. Над вашим левым и правым ухом есть заломы, но оба от разных предметов. Справа — вы правша — скорее всего, от письменного прибора. Если бы у вас был письменный стол, вам не нужно было бы хранить ручку за ухом, поэтому, вероятно, вы стоите, когда пишете, держа бумагу левой рукой. Пишете, вероятно, на ходу, поэтому я упомянул статьи в газете. Но пишете уже давно, с самого детства. Не многие люди наняли бы ребенка, а значит, это семейное дело. Я вижу, что вы много путешествуете, судя по вашим ботинкам — все потертое и поношенное. Вы предпочитаете комфорт чему-то изысканному, чтобы иметь возможность ходить по рельефу любой местности. Это…

Пока Шерлок объяснял свой метод, Луна смотрела на него сквозь длинные пряди, заслонявшие ее лицо. Она нахмурилась, сведя брови, словно о чем-то глубоко задумалась. Но вдруг улыбнулась и, дождавшись, когда Шерлок закончит, проговорила:

— Да, верно. Я не должна была называть вас мыслесосом перед людьми. Это сводит на нет попытки с ними смешаться. Не волнуйтесь, я никому про вас не расскажу.

— Не исследователь. Очевидно, криптозоолог, — пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос. — Пытаетесь убедить меня в существовании какого-то бессмысленного животного.

— Но я не знала, что вы можете принимать человеческий облик. Надо не забыть написать об этом в «Придире».

— Ах да. Газета, — он усмехнулся. — Как я мог забыть! Вы вообще меня слушали? — резко воскликнул Шерлок. Не обратив внимания на реплику Луны, он снова начал анализировать: — Вы говорите то, что хочется, и явно не заботитесь о том, что люди думают о вас, — его замечания быстро стали из жутко неудобных откровенно грубыми. Редкое явление, как правило, к этому моменту большинство людей уже бы ушли. — А ваш стиль! Ужасно! Просто чудовищно. И все же вы ни капли об этом не переживаете. Конечно, из-за этого над вами и издевались. Это настоящие редиски? — он резко указал длинным пальцем на серьги Луны.

— Шерлок! — потрясенно воскликнул Джон.

Луна лишь улыбнулась.

— Конечно, настоящие. Они отпугивают нарглов.

— Кого?

— Озорных маленьких существ, которые любят воровать, — ее глаза загорелись. — Они живут в омеле, так что будьте осторожны на Рождество. Однажды они украли мои туфли, и я не могла пойти на занятия. Но нарглы так и не вернули их. А трава была такой приятной и теплой на ощупь, — тихо закончила Луна, но Джон заметил, что Шерлок уже отключился со знакомым кислым выражением лица.

_Если бы взгляд мог убивать_.

Ватсон обернулся, чтобы проследить, как его сосед сделает выводы из этого бессвязного бормотания.

— Должно быть, я что-то упустил… — бурчал Шерлок. — Нечто очень важное.

Он продолжил осматривать Луну, не заботясь о ее личном пространстве. Та, казалось, ничего не замечала.

— Что-то, на чем основывается ваша жизнь. Религия? Нет, слишком скучно! Это часть того секрета, что вы храните… Образ жизни? — Шерлок задумался. — Вы тоже были частью… — слова застыли у него на языке. Частью войны? Как же так? Девушка была слишком молода для участия в боевых действиях в Афганистане или Ираке. К тому же у нее, в отличие от Джона, была загорелая кожа. Однако это была определенно война. Вот только какая?

Он напрягся, ему не нравилось чувствовать замешательство.

Луна смотрела на него, с любопытством наблюдая за его растерянностью.

— Ну, если это поможет, я люблю черничные кексы, могу задержать дыхание ровно на пятьдесят восемь секунд и надеваю левый носок перед правым. А по воскресеньям я перемещаю свою кровать на запад в надежде, что ночеклопики придут навестить меня. О, и я изучаю русалочий язык.

Шерлок раздраженно запыхтел и закатил глаза, но Джон успел заметить искру восторга в его взгляде. Его коллега нашел очередной паззл, которые он так любил, и ему не терпелось его решить.

Внезапно несколько раз пропищал телефон Шерлока.

— Пойдем, Джон. Лестрейд оставил папку на кофейном столике, — резко сказал он и повернулся спиной к Луне, полностью забывая о ней в ожидании нового дела. 

— Что? — переспросил Джон.

— Миссис Хадсон пустила его, пока нас не было, — коротко ответил Шерлок.

Джон не стал выспрашивать подробности, быстро попрощавшись и послушно последовав за Шерлоком. Он был уже на полпути, когда его внимание привлекло движение Луны — та стояла все там же, задумчиво постукивая по губам длинной палочкой. Откуда она ее достала? Луна слегка нахмурилась, поджав губы, словно раздумывая, что делать дальше.

Джон знал, что выглядит так же озадаченно, как и чувствует себя. Возможно, Шерлок понимает, что происходит? Но тот уже поднялся в квартиру. И, если Джон достаточно хорошо его знал, вероятно, лег на диван, пытаясь выяснить, кто их новый жилец, и одновременно отправляя Лестрейду ответное сообщение. Ватсона так и подмывало позвать его и посмотреть, что тот сможет вытянуть из этой сцены.

Что это за палочка? 

Мгновение спустя, прежде чем он успел что-либо спросить, Луна тихо покачала головой, и палочка исчезла... в ее рукаве?

Джон провел рукой по волосам. «Просто забудь об этом, — подумал он про себя, — просто забудь». Надо спросить у Шерлока в следующий раз, хотя тот, скорее всего, и не найдет все это таким уж интересным. Постаравшись выбросить из головы сцену, свидетелем которой стал, Ватсон медленно поднялся по лестнице.


	3. …встречайте: Майкрофт Холмс

Длинная черная машина бесшумно въехала на пустой, давно заброшенный и идеально подходящий для выгрузки похищенного склад. Дверца со щелчком открылась, выпуская молодую блондинку. Навстречу ей, приветствуя, поднялась одинокая фигура. Мужчина, постукивая зонтиком по бетонному полу, двинулся вперед, наблюдая, как девушка отряхивается и медленно приходит в себя.

— Мисс Луна Лав… — начал он, но был неожиданно прерван.

— О, как чудесно! — пропела Луна, оглядывая склад широко раскрытыми глазами. — Это здесь магглы встречаются за чаем? Довольно просторно, — она нетерпеливо огляделась.

Майкрофт моргнул, отступая назад, прежде чем указать на деревянный стул рядом с собой.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, — вежливо приказал он.

Когда он встретился взглядом с немигающими ясными глазами Луны, Майкрофт не мог не восхититься тем абсолютным чувством бесстрашия, которое она излучала. Единственным знаком беспокойства о том, в каком положении она оказалась, было легкое напряжение правой руки, как будто мисс Лавгуд была готова в любой момент что-то плеснуть в него. Майкрофт не видел у нее никаких следов огнестрельного оружия и сомневался, что нож достанет его. Тем не менее похвалил Луну за бдительность.

Поджав губы, Луна подчинилась и медленно опустилась на деревянный стул. Майкрофт откашлялся и снова начал приветствие.

— Мисс Луна Лавгуд, я полагаю? Я рад, что вы согласились встретиться, — сказал он тоном, в котором слышалась отборная порция угрозы, скрытая за дружелюбной улыбкой.

— Я тоже, Марвин, — словно эхо отозвалась невозмутимая Луна.

— Марвин? — переспросил старший Холмс.

Луна склонила голову набок, и некоторые пряди волос упали ей на лицо.

— Нет? — удивилась она вслух. — Я была уверена, что вас зовут Марвин.… Или Марк? Вы выглядите, как Марк.

— Вам не обязательно знать мое имя, — спокойно прервал ее Майкрофт. — Я не имею никакого значения.

— Но это будет честно, раз уж вы знаете мое, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Я, должно быть, выгляжу как Луна… Вы уверены, что вы не Марк?

— Если хотите, можете звать меня Марком, мисс Лавгуд, — вздохнул Майкрофт.

Луна улыбнулась и счастливо захлопала в ладоши.

— Я знала!

— Поговорим о насущном, — продолжил он. Луна кивнула, внимательно глядя на него своими большими глазами.

— О зонтах?

— О насущном, мисс Лавгуд, не о вещах[2], — Майкрофт изящно изогнул бровь.

— Ох, — промурлыкала Луна, все еще с любопытством осматривая зонтик. — Это нормальный зонт, сэр?

— Что же еще это может быть, мисс Лавгуд? — спросил Майкрофт, и в его голосе не было и намека на раздражение, которое он испытывал. Этот допрос займет больше времени, чем он планировал, если девушка продолжит в том же духе.

Луна задумчиво закусила губу и легонько постучала пальцем по подбородку. Ее глаза загорелись секундой позже.

— А, так вы брат Хагрида? Кажется, Гарри упоминал, что у Хагрида был младший брат! — она усмехнулась, не обращая внимания на взгляд Холмса. — Хагрид всегда носил с собой розовый зонтик. Сходство с вашим черным просто поразительное.

— В самом деле? — он переложил зонтик на сгиб локтя. — Но я боюсь, мисс Лавгуд, что сходство зонтиков не является надежным способом судить об отношениях между людьми.

Луна задумчиво кивнула.

— Тогда, вы полагаете, брат Хагрида захочет иметь такой же зонтик, как у Хагрида? Только не сломанный, конечно, — продолжила она развивать мысль.

— Как бы то ни было, — перебил Майкрофт, — мы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать зонтики.

— Разве?

— Я слышал, мисс Лавгуд, что вы переехали в квартиру 221C по Бейкер-стрит?

— Все верно, — она кивнула. — Не хотите как-нибудь зайти в гости, выпить чашечку чая и поговорить о зонтиках? 

— Полагаю, вы успели познакомиться с другими жильцами дома… — продолжил Майкрофт со вздохом.

— О, хотите, выпьем чай все вместе?

— …в особенности с Шерлоком Холмсом, — закончил он, старательно игнорируя слова Луны.

— Что ж, это было бы глупо с моей стороны знать всех обитателей дома 221 по Бейкер-стрит, _кроме_ Шерлока, — прокомментировала она.

— Я действительно беспокоюсь о нем, — начал Майкрофт, возвращаясь к тщательно спланированной речи. — Я постоянно волнуюсь. У Шерлока, похоже, есть привычка навлекать на себя неприятности, а его веселые выходки вызывают тихое беспокойство, — серьезно сказал он. — Смотреть на это очень грустно, — Майкрофт мягко покачал головой, иллюстрируя собой идеальную картину взволнованного человека.

Луна что-то напевала себе под нос, обдумывая услышанное. Холмс наблюдал за ней, изучая лицо и реакцию. Может быть, доктор Ватсон не единственный, кто пройдет его тест в этом году?

— Знаете, я тоже, — согласилась Луна, задумчиво почесывая подбородок, — беспокоюсь за него.

Майкрофт поднял бровь, глядя на нее.

— Я опасаюсь, что другие поймут, что он мыслесос. Кто знает, что тогда будет! — Луна наклонилась ближе к мужчине, сидящему прямо перед ней, словно посвящая его в какую-то тайну. — Он совершенно не умеет это скрывать!

Майкрофт почувствовал, как пульсирует кровь в висках. Осмелится ли он спросить, что такое мыслесос?

— Неужели это так?

— Но вы, без сомнения, в курсе. Иначе зачем беспокоиться о другом взрослом человеке так сильно? — с чувством кивнула Луна.

Ее широко раскрытые глаза смотрели так невинно, что Холмс никак не мог понять, говорит она это всерьез или что-то подозревает. Придерживаясь первоначального плана, он продолжил.

— Мисс Лавгуд, я заметил, что вам не помешала бы помощь в обеспечении жизни в центре Лондона, — Майкрофт сделал вид, что перебирает какие-то бумаги. — Давайте посмотрим. У вас есть только один счет, открытый в небольшом банке, и… — он перевернул страницу, — это довольно незначительная сумма для того, кто надеется жить комфортно там, где вы поселились.

— О, папочка открыл мне счет в маггловском банке?

Девушка, казалось, была шокирована тем, что у нее вообще был счет, заметил Майкрофт. И почему она все время говорит _маггл_? Он был несколько обеспокоен, потому что не знал такого определения. Это какое-то новое сленговое словечко? Надо будет потом спросить об этом ассистента.

— У вашего отца не было личного счета. Только этот, на ваше имя, — подтвердил он.

— Папе не нравилось, что в обычном банке нет тележек, на которых можно ездить за деньгами.

— Понимаю.

На самом деле, это была ложь. Он не понимал. Но несмотря на это произнес:

— Я был бы счастлив… — Майкрофт замолчал. Как он сказал тогда Ватсону? Ах да! — Я был бы счастлив регулярно платить вам значительную сумму денег, чтобы облегчить жизнь на Бейкер-стрит, — он сосредоточился, ожидая реакции Луны.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила она невозмутимо. — Обменный курс ужасен.

Это был неожиданный ответ.

— Обменный курс? Вы планируете переехать из страны?

— Конечно нет! Иногда я путешествую в поисках новых существ, но большую часть времени остаюсь в Англии.

— Тогда позвольте мне повторить: я был бы счастлив регулярно выплачивать вам значительную сумму денег, в любой валюте, которая вам потребуется, чтобы облегчить жизнь на Бейкер-стрит, — Холмс поджал губы.

— Нет, — Луна снова покачала головой, — спасибо. Не люблю иметь дело с гоблинами, если только это не является неизбежным. Я думаю, что они часть заговора Гнилозубов с самого момента создания этого сообщества.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза. Он мог бы назвать четыре совершенно иррациональные вещи в этих двух предложениях. Но вместо этого переспросил:

— Вы не хотите иметь дело с гоблинами?

— Ну да, где же еще мне хранить галлеоны?

Майкрофту стоило труда не начать тереть виски в недоумении. Теперь они вдруг заговорили о европейских парусниках шестнадцатого века? Неужели она хочет, чтобы он платил ей кораблями? Не прошло и секунды, как он принял решение и, достав телефон, набрал несколько цифр, прежде чем снова положить его в карман.

Черная машина подъехала минутой позже.

— Спасибо, что уделили мне время, мисс Лавгуд, — сказал он устало, тяжело опираясь на зонтик. — Эта встреча была довольно… интересной.

— Очень, — весело согласилась Луна.

Майкрофт скривил губы в быстрой улыбке в ответ.

— В любом случае, боюсь, мне придется прервать нашу беседу. Мой помощник проводит вас домой, — сказал он, жестом приглашая Луну сесть в машину. — Приятно было познакомиться, — Майкрофт наблюдал, как Луна радостно запрыгнула в машину. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте беспокоиться о Шерлоке! — крикнул он ей вслед.

Луна резко обернулась, твердо проговорив:

— Только если вы пообещаете никому не говорить, что он тайный мыслесос.

— Как пожелаете.

А потом дверь захлопнулась, и машина умчалась прочь.

Майкрофт вздохнул, зонт ритмично постукивал по гулкому складу. У него разболелась голова, и он подумал, что неплохо было бы отменить встречу в посольстве.

________

[2] В оригинале игра слов: «'at hand', Miss Lovegood, not 'in my hand'». То есть дословно: «О деле, а не о том, что я держу в руках»


	4. …встречайте: Скотланд-Ярд

— Фрик тут, — сообщила Салли Донован, как только Шерлок выскользнул из такси. Она смотрела, как доктор Ватсон бежит за ним вместе с какой-то молодой девушкой. — Эй! Это не собрание! Нам здесь не нужен еще один ваш питомец! — громко крикнула она, пытаясь таким образом привлечь внимание Лестрейда.

— Простите, что не сказали заранее. Это Луна Лавгуд. Она живет в квартире под нами, — вздохнув, проговорил Джон, пытаясь успокоить сержанта Донован. Он уже чувствовал нарастающую головную боль. — Перед вами, Луна, я тоже извиняюсь. Салли не имела в виду ничего плохого, — он попытался сгладить впечатление от взгляда Донован, говоривший «вообще-то, имела».

Луна вздрогнула от неожиданности и посмотрела на них обоих так, будто только сейчас поняла, что происходит.

— О, она имела в виду меня? Я привыкла откликаться на полоумную, это первый раз, когда меня называют как-то иначе, — сказала она изумленно.

_Полоумная_? Что ж, она действительно таковой была, подумал Джон про себя. Но сказать ей это в лицо — совсем другое дело.

— Если Шерлок — _фрик_ , а мы оба — _домашние животные_ , то какие именно? — то, как весело и вдумчиво Луна отнеслась к оскорблению, сбивало с толку.

— О да, расскажи нам, Салли, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. Та пробормотала в ответ что-то невразумительное. — Собаки? Неужели? Ты должна быть более изобретательна.

— Я предпочла бы быть морщерогим кизляком, — сказала Луна искренне. — Хотя мне здесь нравится больше, чем в Швеции, — добавила она, словно спохватившись.

— Причем тут Швеция? — буркнула Донован, все еще пытаясь привлечь внимание инспектора. Пусть сам разбирается с этим фриком и его друзьями.

— Морщерогие кизляки, очевидно, обитают в Швеции, — Шерлок растягивал каждое слово, как будто не он раньше сам же и насмехался над воображаемыми созданиями Лавгуд. — Донован, ты не только не смотришь, но и не слушаешь! — рассмеялся он, раздраженно вскинув руки.

— Да, — Луна весело кивнула, по-видимому, не обращая внимания на растущее вокруг нее неудовольствие. — Все верно. Когда мне было пять, я провела год в Швеции, разыскивая этих существ вместе с папой, — пояснила она, радостно всплеснув руками. — И он даже подарил мне рог! — Луна широко улыбнулась, но внезапно нахмурилась. — Жаль, что он взорвался и разрушил наш дом, — закончила она угрюмо.

— Рог… взорвался, — повторил Джон. — Ни с того ни с сего? — он попытался понять.

— О нет! — воскликнула Луна. — По нему попали.

Но чем? Бомбой? Джон ждал продолжения, хотя все выглядело так, словно рассказ закончился.

Салли в какой-то момент отошла разыскать Лестрейда, утомившись попытками привлечь его внимание. Джон подозревал, что она просто не хочет больше иметь с ними дело. Не то чтобы ей когда-нибудь вообще этого хотелось.

— Шерлок, то, что я разрешил доктору Ватсону присутствовать, не означает, что вы можете приглашать людей на мое место преступления, — Лестрейду потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы подойти, неодобрительно хмурясь.

— Ваше место преступления? — усмехнулся Шерлок.

Джон поспешил встать между ними, прежде чем Шерлок все испортит и их вышвырнут с места убийства.

— Прошу прощения, инспектор. Это мисс Лавгуд, наша соседка, — та весело помахала. — Мы собирались пообедать вместе и были еще в такси, когда вы позвонили. Мы решили, вернее, Шерлок потребовал немедленно отправиться на место преступления. Луна ничего не имела против того, чтобы присоединиться.

— Я не буду вам мешать, сэр, — кивнула та, в подтверждении его слов.

Лестрейд на мгновение нахмурился, но через секунду его лицо прояснилось, и он дружелюбно ответил.

— Ага, полагаю, вы больше не можете заботиться о Шерлоке в одиночку, доктор Ватсон? Этот человек — сущее наказание, — сказал он Луне заговорщицким тоном.

— Неправда. Скажи ему, Джон, — но тот лишь усмехнулся хмурому взгляду Шерлока.

— Ну… — начал Ватсон.

Шерлок понял, что Ватсон собирается сказать, еще до того, как он начал.

— Неважно. Забудь об этом, — перебил он его, пристально посмотрев в глаза, и Джон покраснел от смущения, понимая, что его подловили. — По крайней мере, это не меня преследуют нарглы, — фыркнул он.

— Кто? — переспросил Лестрейд.

— Нарглы. Они любят воровать, — пояснила Луна.

— Шерлок, я знаю, кто украл мой телефон. Это же ты написал детективу Лестрейду.

— Нет, нарглы отдали мне твой телефон. Они меня очень любят.

— Правда? — Луна завизжала от восторга.

Инспектор моргнул.

— Что? — Лестрейд на мгновение замолчал, а потом покачал головой. — А вообще знаете, мне плевать. У меня болит от вас голова. Шерлок, делайте свое дело.

Луна задумчиво посмотрела на инспектора, а затем ее лицо озарилось внезапной догадкой.

— Ох, а может быть, у вас мозгошмыги? — озабоченно спросила она.

— Что?

Джон застонал.

— Мозгошмыги. Они невидимые и проникают внутрь через ухо, размягчая ваш мозг, — сказала Луна серьезно. — Вы должны действительно опасаться их. Они, как правило, мешают работе.

— О да, — весело хихикнул Шерлок. — Вы же не хотите, чтобы мозгошмыги уничтожили то немногое, что еще есть у полиции.

— Шерлок, идите или я выставлю вас с места преступления! — приказал Лестрейд. Тот тут же ушел, ворча себе под нос. Остальные трое смотрели, как он угрюмо удалялся.

Секунду спустя лицо Луны озарилось, словно она что-то вспомнила.

— Кажется, у меня с собой есть спектрально-астральные очки, если вы хотите посмотреть на мозгошмыгов, — предложила она инспектору, роясь в сумке.

— Эм…

— Ага! — воскликнула Луна, находя наконец пару безвкусных очков, таких же тонированных, как и сине-красные линзы 3D-очков, но только больше, круглее и блестящие. — Они бесплатно прилагались к номеру «Придиры» за 1996 год, — объяснила Лавгуд, передавая очки инспектору.

— Возможно, в другой раз, — Лестрейд отступил назад. Он нашел глазами Джона, всем своим видом спрашивая, что не так с этой девушкой?

Ватсон лишь беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Хорошо, — ответила Луна, убирая руку. — Дайте мне знать, если очки понадобятся, — она улыбнулась, осторожно надевая их на кончик носа, огляделась, следя за тем, что ни один из двух присутствующих мужчин не мог видеть, а затем громко спросила: — Может быть, мне станцевать, чтобы отвлечь внимание мозгошмыгов от ваших людей, пока они работают?

И если раньше они еще пытались сделать вид, что все в порядке, то после такого заявления не выдержали и дружно отпрянули назад.


End file.
